Barbara Quincy
Barbara Quincy (バーバラ・クインシー, Bābara Kuinshī) is a female Mage who lives life to the fullest. While reluctantly preparing for the inevitable burdens of adulthood, she tries to relish every enjoyable moment of her youthful years. Considering the fact that Barbara is greatly friendly and sociable, her circle of friends is unusually large, and as celebrators of teenage living, they are seemingly immune to negativity and depressive situations. Nonetheless, the group also shares interests in Magic, and among them Barbara appears to be the most prominent. Joining a legal Mage Guild would enhance her abilities, and she is aware of such fact, but she also sees that it would only give her more unwanted duties to fulfill. Obviously an unmotivated and lazy person in the normal world, Barbara isn't the type of person to entrust errands with. She would only insist on doing so if it involves frays and combat, the main, and so far only, factors that drive her fiery eagerness. Her parents might be origins of some sort of her inspiration, yet Barbara openly admits that she is nominally intimate with her relatives. Otherwise known as Barbie Q (バービー・キュー, Bābī Kyū), she excels in Fire Magic and has a remarkable talent for inventing her own techniques, coupling it with Take Over. Appearance Barbara is a young adult woman who possesses a curvaceous physique, notably becoming sexier at the hips. The body figure remains athletic, developed as she actively spars with others, and some chunks of brawny muscles are aesthetically scattered here and there. Barbara has a height that towers over young girls but approximately equal to teenage men. By there, she is usually complimented for her natural appearance that "could pass a supermodel". Apparently she has a pretty face that befits her maturity, unlike others that have beauty due to having baby-faced facades. However, in spite of all kudos, she planned none of becoming that supermodel in the future. Barbara's natural skin colour is fairly light, so she spends a day in summer to tan herself by basking in sunlight. In fact, her skin is relatively dry and not that smooth. Her elbows and knees are also quite dark and reddish. Making her look vivid is her long hair, colored a bright hue of alizarin crimson. As if her hair is enveloped in scarlet flames, Barbara stands out in her friendly circle. Her hair is rather curly, wavy in particular, and reaches her lower back. The curls also fringe and border her face and makes it look smaller and cuter. Additionally, Barbara has a pair of sky blue irises. She has long eyelashes that emphasizes her sex appeal. Fitting her head is a blue baseball cap, adorned with three vertical lines to create white columns. A blue star is then added to the right column of the design. The headpiece's visor is also white, and in cases of bright light, the shadow it creates conceals her upper face. Apparently, the baseball cap holds Barbara's hair down; if she leaves it unkempt, her hairdo curls upwards and look shaggy and poofy. Somehow matching her rugged and baseball motif, Barbara wears rather skimpy clothing. The redundant provocativeness of her usual outfit does not bother her too much, which is very odd for a female. For her upper body, Barbara dons a short tank top that greatly exposes her cleavage and stomach areas. She is evidently slender and luscious through this get-up. This crimson tank top is quite similar to the baseball cap she wears, again displaying her motif. As such, her shirt also has the white vertical column at the center. Whether these were former parts of a real baseball uniform or not is unknown; although Barbara shows enough skill in deflecting small but rapid projectiles, like what occurs in a game of such. Strangely enough, she comfortably wears a pair of crimson hot pants as a bottom piece. While still wearing undergarment, Barbara says that her type of clothing counters the heat of the sunlight, and additionally allows her to flex any movable joint freely. While her long legs are left exposed, she seldom wears a pair of stockings that are darker than her skin tone, making it look a nice shade of tan. Lastly, for her feet, Barbara prefers to wear a magenta pair of laced-up heels. It is unknown, though, how it befits her complete get-up and how she comfortably combats while wearing such high shoes. Personality While known to having an unusually large circle of friends, Barbara only gets in her signature fiery mood when in their presence. Alone, she is typically quiet and prone to drifting away into a daydream. She does not directly share what she would have thought of in her minor private moments, but she always implies that her imagination is flooding with fancies of skirmishes that include herself being victorious. From her positive daydreams, one can assume that Barbara is ambitious to rise to prominence in terms of Magical power. But an overwhelming counter is her laziness, which seem to overpower any motivation and inspiration. This becomes evident when she tries to apply for a Guild, which later leads to turning down her own goal. Barbara sees that Mage Guilds demand hardworking members. However, she had already seen such organizations that spend time in selfish leisure, but she still couldn't get convinced. History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Trivia Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Original Character